


H梗十题

by candlexxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlexxx/pseuds/candlexxx





	H梗十题

1、电话性爱  
  
信号接通后听筒里只有安静的电流声，鸣人猜想佐助大概是在等他说话，正要开口时，另一头却有些异动。  
  
那细小的压抑的喘息声从很近的地方传来，带着些措手不及的急促不匀。他猜测对方也许才疾跑过，听见他的电话才停下脚步，抑或是遇见了为难他的人，刚刚活动完手脚。鸣人心念一动，好像已经能看见一个薄汗微微沾湿刘海，小口喘气，面上却一脸冷漠沉静的佐助，他微微一笑：“佐助？”  
  
对面却是一声闷哼，隔了半晌，佐助的声音才从另一头传来：“……嗯，什么事？”  
  
听筒里略有些失真的声音听起来比平时沙哑许多，不知为何，鸣人似乎察觉出一丝丝被打扰的窘迫。  
  
“你没在旅店？”  
  
信号那头除了比方才大一些的喘息声，丝毫没有其他回应。  
  
“佐助？”

鸣人有些怀疑地晃了晃手里的便携电话，这个能联通千里之外的小东西刚在木叶推广没多久，他软磨硬泡地让在外旅游的宇智波末裔一定要随身携带按时充电——以便在想念他时，能听到他的声音——但这天夜里信号似乎不太好，他呼唤数声，对面也没有有效的回应。

“别叫了……”他终于听见了顺着电流传来的答复，但那鼻音浓重的回应之前多了几声低低的呻吟，这下再粗的神经也能想到对面到底在做什么了。

更遑论在面对佐助时鸣人一点也不粗神经。  
  
  
2、第一次

“你是在……”鸣人恍然大悟，一刹那又目眩神迷。

性爱对将将长成人的少年是隔着薄纱的罂粟，触碰前浑身都散发着诱人危险，一旦捅破那层窗户纸，总会不自觉沉沦。

尤其对象是恰当的那个人。

鸣人心里一直藏着某种隐秘的炽烈的情愫，长久的追逐与惊天动地的和解让它坍缩成一个奇点，最后在木叶的病房里，某一个晨光熹微的睡梦初醒时间，被不知何时从邻床翻过来正把玩着他的手的“朋友”引发了一场大爆炸。

那天他恍惚将漂亮英俊的黑发少年压在身下，本能地亲吻他干燥的嘴唇，佐助嫌痒，身体轻轻扭动似是想要挣开他的束缚，这点小动作彻底把温度升到他的着火点。好歹他还剩下一点点烧成灰烬的理智，让他克制着欲望凑近宇智波末裔耳边问：“可不可以？”

他听见佐助低声笑了，那笑意里带着些久违的愉悦与放松，一只素白修长的手钳着他的下巴让他正正好好地将佐助看进眼里：佐助柔和到几乎顺从地躺在他身下，一双黑眼睛里有跳动的火苗——与他一模一样。

他的朋友，他的半身，在他青春期的每个夜里翩然入梦的少年用唯一的手拉着他唯一的手撩开自己的病服，触碰到脐下三寸，一向清凌凌的眼神被情欲融化，无声地倾诉着渴求。

他们的第一次格外兵荒马乱，甚至还有几分血腥气。鸣人理论知识丰富，实践经验有限，猴急地进入到紧涩的处子地时生理上其实并没有多爽快，但心理上巨大的满足感几乎冲昏了他的头脑，他按着佐助大力地冲撞，仿佛每深入一分，就与佐助联系更紧了一分。太过急促的顶弄让佐助隐忍不住闷哼出声，鸣人这才发现被进入的地方已经有些微裂开，泌出些许红血丝。

那新伤口和佐助有些发白的脸色像是在鸣人心上撕裂，他手足无措地想退出来：“对不起，我、”

“不要，”佐助惶急地打断他，艰难地用独臂搂紧了慌张的金发少年，“不要出去……”

希望不分彼此水乳交融的愿望从来不是一个人的。

虽然后来也有让两人都享受到，但初次生涩的碰撞还是吓坏了鸣人，他们自此又聚少离多，每次见面匆匆忙忙，尽管那方面的欲望随着生活的安定与分别渐长不断滋生，鸣人没有再贸然地提起过。

  
3、暴露

此刻从电话里传来的低吟与喘息像漩涡深深地吸引着鸣人：佐助是在自己处理情欲么？这时的佐助是什么样子的？他是不是在旅馆的大床上蜷着身体，黑披风被取下，衣衫散乱露出苍白的皮肉，漂亮的手指抚摸着挺立的性器，想着什么安抚自己？

而且佐助没有挂电话。

突然间他福至心灵，像打通了某个关窍一般。

“听见我叫你名字让你高潮了吗？”

电话那头的人呼吸一滞，口是心非道：“你真瞧得起自己，吊车尾的。”

佐助正躺在鸣人的床上，脸深深地埋在粘了鸣人气味的被褥里。他回木叶是任务原因，与卡卡西交接完后已经入夜，本该在木叶给他重新安排的“家”暂住一晚，走在南贺川边不自主地就转了个向，去往他更熟悉的地方。鸣人还未归家，小屋空荡荡的，他没有开灯，像猫科动物一样悄无声息地将自己放进了那张看上去很柔软的单人床。

“既然这样说，那一定就是了吧，”鸣人无视了对方的嘲讽，“真想立刻到佐助身边啊。”他这样想着，集中精力试着感应灵魂半身的查克拉，却在发现那人比起平日的遥远几乎是近在咫尺。  
  
4、“现在就做”

鸣人察觉到佐助在什么地方后，抬起头望了望黑洞洞的窗户，他没有挂断电话，用力一跃跳上阳台，轻手轻脚地进了屋。

“哟！”他对着听筒，也对着床上正装鸵鸟的人快乐地打了个招呼，尔后把电话往沙发上一扔，囫囵整个地扑在佐助身上，“这是什么礼物吗，直接送上床的那种？”

“别胡说。”佐助闷闷地反驳，鸦羽似的刘海遮住了脸颊，露出一个红艳艳的耳根。

佐助认为自己简直鬼迷心窍，还被抓了个现行，事到如今他所渴求的人从背后拥抱住他，温热的呼吸有意无意地喷在敏感的耳边，刚才发泄过的性器隐隐又有抬头的兆头，而不属于他的另一根火热的东西正很有存在感的隔着衣服布料顶在他的腿根处。

“我开玩笑的说——”

佐助突兀地转过脸，打断了鸣人假得要命的话：“我想要你，现在。”  
  
5、射在任意一方的任何部位

佐助知道鸣人可能是对上次浸了血的初体验有点发憷——担心他疼——但总这样下去也不是办法，他轻巧地打了个翻滚，将鸣人推到平躺，绷着一张泛红的俊脸，强装冷静地解开了对方的裤链。

“佐助，你干什么、”

他埋下头，隔着内裤的棉布用唇舌舔舐鸣人鼓鼓囊囊的下体，他从来没做过这个，动作生涩而谨慎。鸣人越发粗重的喘息让他很满意，佐助咬住一点点内裤边缘，将那根火热的东西解放出来，深红色的粗壮肉刃甫一出来“啪”的一声拍在佐助侧脸上，那声音在寂静的夜里格外清晰，显得十分色情。

佐助试探地张开嘴，花朵似的唇瓣还未包住沁出清液的前端，后脑传来的不容抗拒的力度让他不满地顺着鸣人的意思抬起了头。

鸣人知道佐助从小就很好看，但那是一种冷的尖锐的美丽，乍一看也许会被划伤，但此时的佐助却好看得温柔缱绻，漂亮的黑眼睛里水光潋滟，素白的脸颊红霞氤氲，微张的唇里能看见粉色的小舌头。

鸣人大脑一片空白，翘得老高的老二抖了抖，倏地直接射了出来，粘稠的精液喷得佐助满脸都是。

两人面面相觑了几秒，佐助眨了眨眼，睫毛上的白液颤颤地淌下来。霎时间难言的兴奋，尴尬，羞愤一齐涌上鸣人理智已经蒸发得不剩多少的大脑。

“我不是——我——佐助——”他胡乱地想要抹掉佐助脸上的东西，反而越动手越糟糕。

佐助本来也很懵，见状却没忍住地低声笑了：“白痴。”

TBC


End file.
